


The Unplanned Present

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [16]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Early present, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Giving One Gift Early</p><p>Summary: Sean debates on how to give Mark a present he is not so sure of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unplanned Present

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So sorry if these next few prompts don't sound very good. I am sick so yeah but I did try to make this one better because I noticed that the quality of these have been decreasing. Also updates will be slow because I have no internet at home right now so my time to update is limited. So I have make do with school WiFi being stupid. I mean I know it's a high school's WiFi but come on, it shouldn't be that bad. Enough ranting, I am just cranky because of my finals. Hope you enjoy the story!

//x//

 

Sean spun the small white box around in his fingers, debating on what to do. He had bought it for Mark but he wasn't sure if the other man would accept it or not. He knew he had to take a chance but he would feel a lot better if he knew even a fraction of what Mark's reaction would be.

He sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions as Sammy climbed up onto the couch to peer at him with dark brown puppy eyes.

"What da ya think Sammy? Should I do it?" The only answer he got was her laying her head in his lap. He then looked over to the larger dog curled next to him.

"Chica, should I give it ta Mark?"

 

"Give what to me?" A familiar voice said as Mark's arms wrapped around Sean's shoulders. It was now or never. Sean held up the box, waiting for Mark to take before he spoke.

 

"I wanted ta give this ta ya, not as a early present but because I love ya. I don't mean for it ta mean anythin' more than you want it ta mean. And I know ya don't wear a lot of things like that but-" 

 

He was cut of from his little rant by a soft kiss.

 

"Calm down. Babbling is my job." Mark said as he sat down next to Sean and opened the box. He slowly pulled out what lay inside. It was a long thick gold chain ending in a silver band with Mark's name engraved around the inside. Mark looked surprised and looked to Sean for a little more clarification.

 

"I wanted a way to show that yer mine and that I love ya but I didn't want ta just give ya the ring cause I don't mean it as a proposal."

 

"Well I love it," Mark said as he hooked it around his neck before leaning in to kiss Sean. "And I love you."

 

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> I was out of ideas as to what the gift should have been so I winged it and here was the result. I like it.


End file.
